Draco Malfoy and the Realms  Book 1
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: The spell's that hit Draco on the train from hogwarts 5th year cause and unforseen consequence. how will the wizarding world react when Draco is gone and the Malfoy's retaliat and What will happen to Draco in this new world and how does two people come in


Draco Malfoy and the New Life - Book 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or harry potter

Summary: the spell's that hit Draco on the train at the end of fifth year had caused an accidental magical rift on and around Draco. Can this new life in this odd realm change or will he fall into darkness with his anger. And how does a young boy and blue twi'lek play in his life

Pairing: Draco/Aayla, Tan/Mission, Carth/Revan, Juhani/Yuthura, Bastilla/Dustil, Canderous/Mira, Atton/Exile, Deciple/Handmaiden, Bao-dur/Visus, Obi-wan/Anakin/Padme, Severus/Mara Jade, Draco/Harry/Aayla (later), Ron/OC/Luna (possibly), Fred/George, Charlie/Siri, Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Narcissa, Voldemort/Assajj/Maul.

Warning: Destruction of World's, Violent Death, Muffin's, Slash, Het, (Monogamous) Polygamy, realm travel, illegal realm merging, blatant disregard for the rule of magic, Gore, Murder,Time and Space Distortion.

Rating: M+

* * *

Consequence's Of Immature Action

Draco could only gasp as the spell's bombarded his person. He felt his magic surge to protect him instinctually, he felt the warring magic and he wished for just that one second that he

could leave this world he lived. Wished with all he was that he could go somewhere that he was not known as a Malfoy and just be, a world where he could learn and grow and just be a

powerful being. More powerful than the dark lord and Dumbledore and POTTER!. Draco felt his magic lurch and explode and he blacked out. He knows he did because the next he knew

was that he was being stretched and shrunk, that he was dying and being reborn, that he was and at the same time he wasn't. He knows he blacked out again because when he again

awoke it was like he was endless. He was everything and nothing. But he felt power and control and he didn't know why but he pulled all of that power to him. Perhaps it was just a

normal inbuilt Malfoy reaction to pull that power to him and into him. He felt himself expand until he was more than he thought he would ever be and he felt and knew and saw and heard,  
he everything and nothing. And suddenly he was being propelled and before he knew it he felt area around him explode outward and he fell onto hard hot sand. He heard the sounds of

war and he saw the face of a young boy who stared at him in shock. He was disoriented and that's when the vision's hit him. Knowledge of past and future but not present, he felt and

heard the cry of the ether, the magic as her/his disciple's died and fell. He saw and felt and heard the spirit of the old and newly departing people. He felt knowledge bestowed upon him

and it wasn't complete knowledge, just that he had to change thing's stop something from happening, someone from becoming. He knew also of two people who was at the forefront of

his mind, his instinct and his magic told him that these two people were important to him. Draco knew from his experience that he should listen to that voice; after all in that void of a place  
it was his only company his only way to just KNOW. He looked at the boy. This boy was one of the important people. He was unaware of the shield that protected the as he stared at the

boy. 'Future son, padawan?, legendary Jedi knight(what is a Jedi?), his savior when he fall's.' he looked disoriented. He looked at the boy and he knew what he had to do. He had no time.  
So little time before he started this new journey. He knew it just as he had knew that the power he pulled to him was more than him, he knew because the power he pulled to him had

KNOWING and Draco was overwhelmed by such knowing and so he shut down for moment and just let his instinct and that overpowering KNOWING, take control. Draco would never know  
what he did fully or why he did it not even eon's after this. Draco looked at this boy, his boy, and smiled as his eye's dulled but yet glowed like a thousand suns. He used some of that

infinite power of his and shielded the boy from the strange searing light's 'blaster fire' said his knowing. And he ran to heal and protect those that his knowing screamed where his allies

as the boy followed his one command. The only word's he spoke "follow and help me, padawan-mine." But then again it wasn't really him. It was his knowing of a different him. Word's he

would use in the future on many different worlds and missions.

- Back in Draco's world -

Narcissa was stood in shock as was the wizard's and witches that had been there when the train exploded in a shower of ash. She had watched as her son seemed to literally twist out

of existence. She looked up at the young teen's that seemed just as shocked as her and she felt intense anger build in her. Harry saw the look on the blond woman's face and stepped

back. He heard her growl and he gulped.

"You did this. All of you did this to my son." She said matter of factly. Harry opened his mouth to reply but Narcissa cut him off. "I don't care for your word's you foolish orphaned half-blood

freak. You think that you will get away with this?" she asked. Harry paled as he saw an invisible wind whip around the distraught and enraged woman. She smirked at Harry. "My cousin

Sirius was your godfather wasn't he? And he no doubt probably left you his possessions. Well know this. You and your friend'sâ€¦. no this entire world of insignificant imbecile's will lose

more than you will ever know for taking my son from me." She said and Harry felt faint. Harry watched as Narcissa apparated away and Harry was left with the after image of dark time

ahead, and not by Voldemort, no but by the mother of his self proclaimed rival. Harry knew as well as he knew the scar on his head that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not a woman to

cross and that you definitely did not hurt her son, she would make Voldemort look like a child for Harry and the rest of the world.

-4 weeks later Draco's world -

Harry knew that Narcissa would do something rash, but as he read the headline's he had not thought that it would cause this much chaos. Narcissa had set the Dursley's home a blaze

and had proceeded to that transfigure them into bird's and they flew away. Harry had than had to be moved to a safe house. However shortly after Lucius had escaped Azkaban after

being proven innocent and his fund's returned, than all of the Malfoy property and house's and fund's were taken from wizarding England. Afterward's all properly that was formerly even

remotely owned by the Malfoy's started evicting the tenant's or shop owner's and disappearing. The Ministry became low on funds and the economy fell and crumbled like a sand castle.

Than after that Lucius and Narcissa had announced why they had done what they had done. Than after they announced though Hogwarts was on Malfoy property they would allow the

school to be opened but only if conditions were met. Harry had tried to explain as did his friend's but the adult's cared very little. Dumbledore kept giving Harry look's of disappointment.

And Harry felt horrible. The wizarding folk had been in an uproar and Harry had been taken to the ministry for question but Dumbledore had pulled strings and he was let go acquitted of

all charges. The Malfoy's had been enraged at this lack of punishment and totally took all things even remotely there's through blood and magic from the world. And from what many

teachers reported Hogwarts was acting strangely. Dumbledore however had been fired and an investigation was filed about how Hogwarts was run that student thought they could

mindlessly attack one lone student's as a group. Hogwarts itself rejected Dumbledore and that was due to the Malfoy's inciting there right to not only the land that Hogwarts was on but

also that as heir's of Ravenclaw they had partial right to Hogwarts and had declared martial status, and because of that even if another heir tried to over ride the spell it would work as

the two spell's where working together and because Rowena herself made the spell as she was the smartest and the four founder's entrusted he fair judgment as she was known to give  
no matter the party. Harry watched as the Order member's floundered for thing's to counter act these acts. He watched as the Malfoy's just looked at them with contempt but no matter

the effort's the only thing the Malfoy's said was that they wanted their son. Harry couldn't hide the guilt as he watched this once proud family. He had taken someone that was there

world and now the most despised family was the most loved and cherished. After all they had battled head to head with Voldemort himself and had lived but more so they carried a pain

that could not be hidden and Lucius was the worst and Harry could see that Draco's worship of his father was very warranted as all he did was say he wanted his son. Lucius looked at

Harry and the two stared at each other. As one Lucius and Narcissa rose and went to depart ignoring the indignant and demanding order members. "Is this your form of revenge Potter?

Taking away my family because my former lord took away yours." Lucius said and Harry flinched. "I bet you rejoiced didn't you. You are just like him Potter. Petty and angry at the world

because no one loved you enough or gave you and hugs and kisses as child. Grow up Potter the world isn't about you. And all of you can stop your incessant squawking. You 'Order of the  
Phoenix' imbeciles have no authority to demand anything of me. And you all call me arrogant." Lucius scoffed. With one last scathing and disgusted look at Harry and his parting speech

hanging in the air. He walked out of the Order head quarter's telling them they were on Malfoy owned land and that if they didn't evacuate that they would be arrested by auror's.

- End-

okay so this is the prologue to one of my many suddenly inspired draco crossover fic's. also after this chapter will be in the Star Wars universe until book two. i do need a beta so if anyone would like to beta for me that would be great. im endevouring actually finish these crossover fic's. however my story light dark and draco is on hiatus because i kinda lost the plot. and have to make a new one. this is why i dont like using paper. *pout*

Draco: well at least im the one with the power and not Potter.

Me: yea it was time you got your due. and that's why im gonna finish this fic. were tired of overlu powerful harry's!

Draco: yea!

Harry: umm i never asked for that you know.

Draco & Me: SHUT UP!


End file.
